The Lunch Room
by THE-ONE-TRUE-BATMAN
Summary: The characters of Young Justice and Hetalia and 2 random citizens eat lunch at a school cafeteria, what on earth will they talk about? Will they be killed by the school food? Read to find out! XD


**I does not own dem! and this is not.. I repeat... NOT the product of anything illegal or rainbow crack... possibly may have something to do with that Monster I had earlier... but mostly this is due to boredom :) now read and enjoy! I command you to enjoy! Just kidding... no seriously enjoy! George and the lil boy in the corner are watching to make sure you do! teehee**

* * *

><p>America sat at a table in the high school cafeteria with a hamburger in front of him. Batman and Robin sat down beside him with Batman in the middle. Artemis sat in front of Batman. Artemis sat between a pole dancer and a quiet plebeian that was staring nervously at Robin.<p>

America eyed Batman's cape and tights. "What are you?"

Batman replied, "I'm a superhero, I'm the Batman!"

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Batman! Na-na-na-na-…." Robin began singing only to be silenced by Batman slapping him upside the head.

"No, I'm the hero!" America said, shaking his head in pity at Robin's state of sanity. "I'm America! I'm always the hero!"

"Well, I'm Batman and I'm the hero of Gotham! And this is my prized possession/sidekick/son, Robin…. Where'd he go?"

"To get cookies, duh," Artemis stated, staring fearfully at the mystery meat soup. (It wasn't real meat o.o)

"Ohmigod, once I saw a janitor raping a pole!" cried the pole dancer staring blankly at the table. "Oh, my names Honda." (That's right the pole dancer's Japanese!)

America and Batman sat in silent awkwardness as they stared at Honda for a minute then continued with their argument. "Right, well I'm the hero!" America said stubbornly.

"Do you have an arch enemy?" Batman asked slapping Robin as he sat back down.

"Yes! England. He's my _evil_ big brother… grrr…" America said eating the last of his hamburger.

"Ohmigod, this is so chewy! I've never tried one that was this chewy before, it's amazing!" Honda said.

"I know right? And it's delicious!" Robin declared.

"Want another bite? There's plenty to go around," Artemis said.

"Mmmm… so chewy," Robin said with a slight smile and a sigh.

"And meaty," Honda said staring intently at Artemis.

Batman stared at them with the perfect _what-the-fuck _look on his face. "WHAT ARE YA'LL TALKING ABOUT?" He turned to look at Robin who was staring thoughtfully at the giant meaty stick in Artemis' hands.

"Calm down, Batty, it's no big deal. I just figured they'd like some real meat instead of… whatever that is." Artemis said, pointing to the "soup" which was now glowing and bubbling. (Typical school food.)

America and the plebeian did a spit take. "What do you mean by _real meat_?" the plebeian asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"She has this huge, long, thick, meaty…" Robin started.

"SHUT UP, ROBIN!" Batman slapped him again.

"It's just beef jerky, sheesh," Artemis said holding up her beef jerky.

Batman, America, and the plebeian stared silently at the beef jerky for a moment then all of them burst into laughter (All except Batman who gave Robin the Glare of Doom)

"I'm sorry Batman! Don't glare me to death! Or put me in a coma of any sort!" Robin pleaded.

Suddenly Alfred stood behind Batman. Robin said, "My spidey senses are tingling. Alfred, hey!"

"Oh, Master Robin…." Alfred shook his head shamefully.

"Make me a samich!" Batman and Robin yelled in unison. Batman put a hand on Robin's shoulder and said proudly, "I've taught you well, young grasshoppah."

"I'm still the hero…" America muttered angrily.

"I'll believe that once you get a sidekick, a theme-song, a butler, and an awesome secret headquarters," Batman said standing to leave and dragging Robin and Artemis with him.

The plebeian got up and left, leaving America and Honda to stare intently at a tree that had magically grown in front of them. (I blame the hippies… and Sealand he's just trying to get attention… so sad.)

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know... its the most ... AMAZING story EVAH! Nah i know its completely stupid and random.. WOO! Now review it i command you! and remember George is watching o.o<strong>


End file.
